Un suceso que cambiaría sus vidas
by TomatoUzumaki
Summary: Bueno, no se que escribir en el resumen que no desvele la gracia del escrito. Soy muy mala en esto. Es una hermosa historia entre Taichi y Takaishi, un poco graciosa y quizás extraña a la vez. No se que mas puedo decir. No tiene Lemon pueden leer tranquilos los que no disfrutan de el o los que son demasiado jovenes( xD). Vamos, un Shonen-ai en toda regla.


Perdonen si me salieron algo OOC pero era un encargo y la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de haberlo dirigido bien. Agradezco cualquier opinión sobre esto, o cualquier otra cosa, pero especialmente sobre esto, en los comentarios. Ademas, no controlo muy bien a Takeru pues no escribo nunca sobre el.

Al final la temática de Senpai-Kohai que debía haber creo que se quedo un poco fuera de juego. En fin, esto es lo que me salio. Es mi primer encargo así que espero mejorar en este aspecto.

Digimon no me pertenece(por desgracia), solo juego con sus personajes.

Este OS participa en el evento enamorado invisible del grupo yaoi/yuri del foro Proyecto 1-8", la persona a la que va dirigida es Naruko Ninja Z y la que me ayudo en la trama es Ligth27.

Taichí es un poco ...mmm ya lo veran...cosas de la trama de Ligth27. jaja :P

* * *

Takeru caminaba lentamente hacía su casa mientras divagaba sobre esa misma tarde. El partido había sido muy intenso y Taichí, como siempre, había dado un discurso para animarlos muy inspirador. Takeru sonrió levemente, recordaba el día en que había entrado en el equipo con la intención de probarse a sí mismo en un nuevo deporte y Taichí había mostrado sus increíbles capacidades de capitán de la misma manera que lo había hecho hoy. La verdad era que Yagami se había portado estupendamente con él desde su ingreso en el club. Se había convertido en un Senpai excelente para él; atento, cuidadoso y preocupado. De repente, una voz interrumpió sus divagaciones.

—Ey, Takeru!—dice Taichí sonriendo mientras cruza la calle hacia donde esta él y le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro. —¡Has estado genial Hoy! ¡Como sigas así voy a tener que cederte el puesto de capitán!

—No creo, Taichí-senpai. Nunca podría dar esos discursos que das tu tan…mmm tan inspiradores — dice el Rubio con sinceridad.

Continúan hablando del partido y otras banalidades durante el trayecto a casa. Realmente su amistad se había estrechado mucho últimamente y se sentían muy a gusto juntos. Cada día que había pasado el vinculo entre ellos se había hecho mas fuerte y el tiempo que pasaban uno con el otro iba creciendo mas y mas cada día. Hacia ya unos meses que apenas se separaban, pues cuando no estaban en clases o entrenando, pasaban las tardes en compañía y alguna vez incluso se habían quedado en la casa del otro a dormir. Takeru no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la forma correcta de relacionarse con su senpai pero sabia en lo mas profundo de su ser que aunque no lo fuera no podría evitarlo, porque pasar tiempo con el era algo que deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Cuando llego a casa ya era tarde así que termino las tareas que tenia pendientes de clases y después de cenar un delicioso estofado, que había preparado su madre, se acostó cansado de todas las emociones vividas en el día.

La noche no fue nada reparadora para Takeru. Un continuo nerviosismo y malestar lo asolaron durante muchas horas sin ninguna explicación aparente. El rubio no paro de moverse entre las sabanas en un inútil intento de colocarse en una posición que le permitiera hundirse en un sueño reparador, pero cada vez que se movía la sensación de malestar crecía en el. Después de muchos intentos, y la sensación de que lo mejor seria levantarse y dedicar la noche a otra cosa, consiguió dormirse profundamente.

Un hermoso rayo de sol se colo por la ventana de la habitación iluminando el hermoso cabello castaño que reposaba en la almohada de la cama. La luz del día iluminaba por completo el recinto y un gracioso Torcecuello se poso en el alfeizar de la ventana y comenzó a cantar con presteza. Takeru se removió entre las sabanas cansado por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Después de unos cuantos intentos por volver a caer en las atrayentes garras del sueño, Takeru se levanto ya totalmente convencido de que no conseguiría volver a dormirse. Con los ojos semiabiertos se aproximo al armario para coger la ropa que se iba poner hoy, apenas presto atención a su alrededor hasta que abrió el armario y la sensación de extrañeza empezó a apoderarse de el.

 _"¿Dónde estoy? Espera, esta es la habitación de Taichí…pero, ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Y dónde está él?"_

De repente miro al espejo de la puerta del armario y su boca abierta, prueba de su sorpresa, se reflejó por varios minutos en el espejo. Allí en su reflejo, no estaba él, sino su amigo, que lo miraba inquisitivamente. Se preguntaba cómo podía ser eso posible, a la vez que con su mano toqueteaba su nueva cara para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo una alucinación. Takeru apenas era capaz de asimilar lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, las sensaciones y las emociones se mezclaban en un embrollo sin igual acompañadas de una confusión abrumadora, cuando vio algo todavía peor. En una parte del armario había un panel de corcho con un montón de fotos suyas en él, fotos que no sabía ni como había conseguido sacarle. Estaba empezando a asustarse, al punto de que ya se había olvidado que estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona, cuando alguien peto en la puerta de la habitación.

—Taichí! ¿Te has levantado ya? —dijo la voz de la madre de su amigo amablemente.

—Eh! Si, ya bajo. —dijo el chico todavía algo distraído en sus pensamientos.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse y vestirse. Suponía que Taichí habría despertado en su cuerpo y no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a resolver ese asunto, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por aclarar otras cosas. Después de desayunar algo rápido fue hacia su casa, sabía que Taichí difícilmente habría salido ya. Caminaba a paso acelerado mientras pensaba en lo que le iba decir. Era su senpai y le debía respeto pero eso era ya pasarse de la raya. Había encontrado incluso fotos de el desnudo en las duchas del club. Trago saliva varias veces. Los sentimientos contradictorios se agolpaban en su interior y le cortaban la respiración casi por completo. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Y entonces todos los momentos incómodos que había vivido junto con Taichí adquirieron una nueva dimensión.

.

.

 _Todo el bar estaba pendiente de ellos, dispuestos a oírlos cantar y descubrir si tendrían que huir con las manos cubriendo sus oídos o podrían deleitarse con su voz. Todos sus compañeros del club les miraban con sonrisas divertidas, sabían que Taichí cantaba peor que mal y estaban disfrutando expectantes de las caras, todavía no puestas, de los oyentes. El Karaoke era divertido, incluso merecía la pena aguantar la horrible desentonación de Taichi solo por las risas y los momentos maravillosos que pasaban allí y que se quedaban para siempre guardados en su retina._

 _La canción comenzó a sonar y el castaño se puso a cantar sin un atisbo de vergüenza mientras las caras de las personas que estaban en la sala componían una mueca._

— _Hey, it's adore again. ¿_ _Why aren't you answering my calls?_ _I called like 5 times..._ — _cantaba Taichí con una voz horrible pero con mucho sentimiento. Takeru no pudo evitar sonreír y el Yagami aprovecho un descanso en la letra para darle un codazo y decirle molesto_ — _¿No vas a cantar?_

— _Esta bien - concedió el rubio y comenzó a acompañar la voz emocionada del castaño_ — _I won't leave, until you answer me ¿_ _What do you say?..._

 _Y entonces paso, entre risas, bromas y sonidos desentonados que surgían de sus gargantas y se enlazaban entre si, hubo un momento, un solo momento, demasiado comprometedor para que pasara desapercibido para Takeru. Cuando los dos entonaron el I love you presente en la letra y sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, Takeru pudo ver como los ojos de Taichí destellaban con un brillo especial, o eso le pareció, porque un segundo después el brillo había desaparecido._

.

.

— _Ya sabes que te aprecio mucho senpai. No seas celoso._ — _dijo Takeru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

— _¿Que? ¿Yo celoso?¿ De que?_ — _dice Taichí haciéndose el desentendido_

— _¡De mi por supuesto!_ — _dice el Rubio hinchando el pecho con orgullo._

— _¡Ni de coña!¡ Eso en tus sueños!_ — _Le contesta este, aunque una sonrisa se posa en sus labios en ese momento._

— _Por supuesto, todas las noches senpai._ — _Dice el chico de ojos azules continuando la broma sin ningún reparo_

 _Taichí se sonrojo y balbuceo algo incomprensible, haciendo que por un momento una sensación de incomodidad se extiende por la sala y Takeru no entendiera muy bien lo que es lo que estaba pasando._

 _._

 _._

 _Takeru estaba disfrutando del agua de la ducha que corría por su cuerpo, empapandolo y delineandolo. Había sido un partido muy agotador y necesitaba relajarse un poco. El agua caliente de la ducha lo transportaba a un mundo de ensueño en el que todas las preocupaciones y problemas desaparecían por un momento. Adoraba esa sensación y se dejaba llevar por ella, atrasando el momento de volver a la realidad y salir de ese paraíso terrenal. De repente, escucho un murmullo detrás de el y cuando miro le pareció ver como alguien de pelo castaño se escondía en la zona de las taquillas._

— _¿Taichí eres tu? ¿Estas ahí? ¿Porque te escondes?_ — _Dijo Takeru extrañado con el suceso._

— _ehhh, si... soy yo. Estaba...bueno, pensé que seria incomodo para ti si nos ducháramos juntos los dos solos_ — _dice el castaño sin salir todavía de su escondite_

— _No, ¿porque iba a serlo? Somos dos chicos ¿no?_ — _contesto inquisitivamente el rubio_ — _No hay ningún problema con eso. Puedes venir y ducharte conmigo si quieres. Faltaría mas._

 _Taichí finalmente se acerco y comenzó a asearse en la ducha de al lado. Empezaron a hablar de banalidades y de los mejores momentos del partido pero Takeru se sentía incomodo, por alguna razón parecía como si Taichí lo mirara demasiado, aunque cuando el le miraba nunca lo pillaba mirándolo. Era una sensación tan sumamente extraña y perturbadora. En un momento dado Takeru fue a coger su toalla y_ _su mano se topo con la del chico de ojos castaños que también estaba a punto de cogerla, sus manos se enlazaron por un breve momento, incluso al rubio le pareció sentir como le apretaban la mano. En seguida se apartaron incómodos y cuando Takeru miro a su senpai descubrió asombrado no solo que la intensidad de la mirada del castaño era realmente embriagadora si no que también estaba levemente sonrojado, o al menos eso creyó ver, porque dos minutos después Taichí había salido y se estaba vistiendo aceleradamente._

 _._

 _._

 _La luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de Takeru e iluminaba los dos bultos que dormían en ella; uno en la cama que había en la habitación y otro en un saco de dormir. De repente un sonido estridente despertó al rubio que se incorporo de un salto con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. Taichi seguía profundamente dormido y roncaba con fuerza. No había ningún ruido en el mundo que pudiera despertar al Yagami, de eso estaba seguro Takaishi. Le contemplo por un momento y después_ _decidió que necesitaba pegarse una ducha para despejarse. El chico comenzó a desvestirse y a regular el agua cuando Taichí entro en el baño decidido. De nuevo al rubio le pareció ver ese extraño destello en sus ojos castaños mientras el Yagami se acercaba a el de forma extraña, como si realmente no controlara su propio cuerpo. Takeru confundido y con el corazón latiendole con rapidez, pero sin identificar la razón por la que lo hacía, consiguió articular un par de palabras._

— _Taichí-senpai, ¿Que estas haciendo?_ — _dijo y al momento se avergonzó por lo ridículo que le había sonado a el mismo._

 _Taichí estaba a quince centímetros de el cuando titubeo por un momento y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de completa desolación, mientras sus ojos recuperaban su apariencia habitual._

— _Me olvide a noche del teléfono en tu baño_ — _dijo con una voz cansada, muy poco típica de el, mientras estiraba el brazo para coger el móvil que había dejado en el lavamanos contra el que la espalda de Takeru estaba apoyándose._

— _Ah, claro!_ — _dijo el rubio con una risa nerviosa y una sensación extraña en su interior._

 _._

 _._

Mientras tanto Taichí se había despertado y a pesar de la sorpresa se sentía fascinado de estar en el cuerpo del chico rubio, aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba. Se contempló por varios minutos, se acarició suavemente disfrutando del contacto de su piel, acaricio su pelo, olio su ropa y un sinfín de cosas que se le iban ocurriendo hasta que de repente se percató de algo. _Si_ él estaba ahí, el otro chico estaría definitivamente en su cuerpo y en su habitación. ¿Y si veía que lo había estado espiando y vigilando en secreto todo ese tiempo? La ansiedad se apodero de él. El chico rubio se había convertido en parte imprescindible de su vida, si él se enfadaba y no quería saber nada más de él no sabría si podría soportarlo. Aquel chico que parecía tener un trozo del cielo en sus ojos había entrado en el equipo de Fútbol hacia casi seis meses, justo cuando él estaba sumido en un oscuro pozo de dolor, pues había perdido a un amigo muy cercano en un accidente y este había muerto justo a su lado, mientras esperaban a la ambulancia. Y entonces, aquel chico que era un novato en cuanto a fútbol se trataba, entro lentamente en su corazón sacándolo de ese abismo de sufrimiento y otorgándole una dosis extra de felicidad diaria. Su amor poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo bastante obsesivo, al punto de que llegaba a sacarle fotos a escondidas y a hacerle un pequeño altar dentro de su armario. En el club era amable y lo trataba muy bien pero manteniendo las apariencias para que nadie desconfiara de él y sobretodo, para no perder la amistad que los unía.

Taichí se contemplo de nuevo frente al espejo, estaba totalmente desnudo y se estremeció arduo de deseos reprochables relacionados con el cuerpo de su admirado, apreciado, querido, deseado y amado Kouhai. Lo que sentía por Takeru traspasaba todas las murallas de lo posible. No sabia si su sentimiento incluso podría catalogarse como enfermedad o algún tipo de obsesión, porque la intensidad con que lo asolaba no era de este mundo. El había intentado disimularlo pero según su relación se iba estrechando cada vez le resultaba mas difícil controlarse y adorarlo en las sombras. Incluso algunas veces su cuerpo se descontrolaba y no obedecía sus suplicas rogandole que se estuviese quieto. Suspiro. Era todo tan difícil. Ese chico de ojos azules jamas le correspondería, ya le había visto fijarse en su hermana varias veces y estaba seguro que entre ellos había algo mas que simples miradas furtivas en el desayuno cuando se quedaba en su casa. Ademas, que pensaría el chico de ese tipo de relación entre un senpai y su kouhai, no parecía ser muy adecuada. Seguramente el rubio le diría que se estaba aprovechando de el y de su "autoridad" como senpai. También le diría que estaba enfermo por tener ese altar suyo en una esquina de su armario, pero el no podía evitarlo, era superior a su fuerza de voluntad. Por si no fuera poco, probablemente hoy perdería su amistad para siempre en cuanto se enterara de todo.

¿Que iba hacer?¿Como iba salir airoso de esa situación que de alguna manera había terminado por darse entre los dos? Apretó los puños con rabia y compuso una mueca de desolación. A pesar de estar en el cuerpo de su amado Kouhai y haber disfrutado por un momento de ello, ahora se sentía realmente desafortunado recordándose como el rubio no estaba interesado en el y ademas iba enfadarse por lo que le había hecho. Los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con el se agolpaban en su cabeza, las sonrisas, la cercanía, la confianza que tenían, los momentos en el club, en el Karaoke con los amigos y también, aquellos momentos íntimos que a Taichi le erizaban cada pelo de su cuerpo al recordarlos y que para Takeru solo habían sido momentos incómodamente comprometedores entre dos amigos, y nada mas.

De repente alguien timbro a la puerta y corto el hilo de sus pensamientos. El castaño sintió como la madre de Takeru abría la puerta y le avisaba de que era él. Respiro hondo, había llegado el momento de la verdad. Su propio cuerpo entro por la puerta y le encaro bastante alterado. Takeru estaba comportándose más nervioso e impulsivo de lo acostumbrado. Quizás en el cuerpo también quedaba parte de tu esencia y por eso se había armado esa mezcla tan rara en ambos.

—No puedo creerme que tú en realidad me espiabas y me fotografiabas a escondidas. No puedo creerlo…creí que éramos amigos. —decía un Takeru bastante enojado.

—Y lo somos. Yo….no quería ofenderte—intento responder Taichí para calmar las aguas.

—No digo que me ofendas….es que eso no está bien…..Joder, ya me entiendes. —insistía el rubio sin amilanarse lo más mínimo.

Taichí no sabía qué hacer, la situación por una vez lo superaba. Un sudor frió corría por su espalda mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Trago saliva. Se sentía tan angustiado en ese momento. Entonces lo decidió, ya no había nada que perder porque estaban en la peor situación posible así que sujeto su propia cara con ambas manos y le dio un suave pero exigente beso que el otro continuo sin demora. Las lenguas de ambos no tardaron en competir y entrelazarse intentando dominar a la otra. Takeru besaba muy bien y la forma ansiosa con la que introducía la lengua en su boca volvía completamente loco al Yagami. Penso que la cabeza le iba explotar con la increíble sensación que le producía estar compartiendo un beso con esos intensos ojos azules. Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos, después de varios minutos en los que sus lenguas parecían intentar conquistar la boca del otro, se dieron cuenta que ya volvían estar en su cuerpo. Ambos se rieron ante la locura que acababa de pasar y Taichí se sinceró con él, explicándole como es que había surgido en el esa obsesión por el otro chico. Después de una charla, varias risas y unas disculpas aceptadas, ambos chicos se fundieron de nuevo en un beso, un beso que ambos ansiaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizás sin saberlo, quizás sabiéndolo pero ansiado de todos modos. Sus lenguas volvieron a enredarse en la boca ajena y sus manos ávidas del cuerpo del otro empezaban a descontrolarse cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

—Takeru! No vas a bajar. Se está haciendo tarde! ¿Te encuentras bien? Te estas demorando mucho hoy — dijo su madre en un tono levemente preocupado.

Inmediatamente ambos chicos se separaron avergonzados y cruzaron una mirada cómplice que hizo que no tardaran mucho en estallar en carcajadas.

— Una cosa Takeru - dijo Taichí desviando la mirada —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Si claro, dime - sonrío el rubio mostrando sus brillantes dientes impecablemente blancos. — ¿que pasa Taichí?

—mmm...pensé que te gustaba mi hermana, como siempre se miraban furtivamente cuando te quedabas en mi casa — dijo Taichí sin levantar la mirada todavía del suelo.

Takeru rompió a reír sin poder contenerse, incluso en algún momento llego a sostenerse el estomago con las manos al no poder controlar la risa que le producía la situación. Taichí lo miraba de reojo claramente molesto así que se sobrepuso y consiguió articular una frase antes de seguir riendo descaradamente.

—¿Estas celoso Senpai?

— ¡NO SE QUE TE HACE TANTA GRACIA! —exploto al final el castaño mirándolo directamente de nuevo.

—Vale, vale. Tranquilo. — dijo Takeru intentando dejar de reír- Es que lo has entendido todo mal. Al principio cuando iba a tu casa Hikari me miraba con nerviosismo porque creía que te iba contar que ella esta con un compañero de clases de ambos, y sabiendo como eres de sobreprotector pensó que te ibas a meter en su relación si te enterabas, así que me pidió que no te dijera nada al ver que eramos tan amigos. Las miradas cómplices sucedían cuando tu hacías alguna referencia al tema inconscientemente.

—¿QUE? ¿QUE MI HERMANA TIENE UN NOVIO? —dijo Taichí sin disimular lo mas mínimo.

—¡Lo sabia! — río el rubio de nuevo sin poder contenerse, Taichí era muy gracioso cuando se ponía así.

—¡DIME QUIEN ES! — dijo Taichí mirando al otro chico fijamente.

—No te voy a decir nada, bastante sabes ya — consiguió decir el otro entre risas

— ¡Pues te voy obligar! —dijo Taichí y se puso a hacerle cosquillas al rubio con sus ágiles manos.

—Para, para. Senpai, en serio...—decía el rubio se contorsionaba intentando evitar las cosquillas como podía. Unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por los bordes de sus ojos- Por favor, senpai.

—¡Dímelo primero! —insistió Taichí sin darse por vencido.

—¡Déjalo, senpai! En serio, no te lo voy a decir. —el rubio se mantenía firme a pesar de la risa descontrolada que le producían las cosquillas. —Se lo prometí.

—Esta bien. — concedió Taichí —pero a cambio...

El castaño se abalanzo en el rubio sin ningún reparo y volvió a introducir su lengua ansiosa en la boca del otro mientras con sus manos recorría aquel cuerpo tan deseado. No tardo mucho en introducir una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del Takaishi y recorrer su dorso por completo en un intento vano de memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo. De nuevo la madre de Takeru les volvió a interrumpir.

—En serio Takeru. ¿Estas bien? Me están empezando a preocupar. Bajen ya o llegaran tarde. — dijo la voz de la madre del chico con un deje extraño en la voz.

—Si. Bajamos ahora mismo — contesto Takaishi mientras se separaba un poco del impulsivo Yagami.

 **Bonus pack**

Totalmente aburrida la chica se apoyo en la barra con desinterés. No había llegado todavía ningún cliente. ¿Que le pasaba a la gente hoy?. De repente dos chicos entraron en el local y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Rápidamente corrió a atenderlos. El castaño pidió una coca cola y el rubio un chocolate caliente. Parecían una pareja, observo la chica mientras preparaba el chocolate caliente para el chico de ojos azules. Las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas amplias y las manos ocultas debajo de la mesa se lo confirmaban. Sonrió con dulzura mientras les observaba. De repente, aquella horrible canción comenzó a sonar, no le gustaba para nada así que se aproximo al reproductor para pasar a la siguiente cuando observo como el rubio sonriente empezaba a cantar.

—Hey, it's adore again. ¿Why aren't you answering my calls? I called like 5 times... — canturreaba con dulzura mientras el castaño ponía los ojos en blanco con fingida molestia.

—No pongas esa cara. Me encanta esta canción- dijo y siguió cantando la siguiente estrofa —I won't leave, until you answer me ¿What do you say?...

—¡Seras idiota! — le decía el castaño golpeándole con una mano el hombro mientras seguía simulando esa molestia fingida ,que nadie se creía puesto que una leve sonrisa la acompañaba.

La chica les llevo las bebidas mientras pensaba que quizás, solo quizás, la canción tampoco fuera tan horrible. Al menos ahora tenia un lindo recuerdo con el que asociarla, pues esas sonrisas que los chicos se dedicaban uno al otro eran difíciles de olvidar.

* * *

P.D: Siento si es un poco corto. La verdad es que me cuesta escribir de una sola vez un escrito muy extenso. No se porque. También es que llevo pocos Fanfic aun e igual es lo normal que te salgan cosas cortitas al principio. Espero que lo disfrutarais de todas formas e ir mejorando con el tiempo. Un saludo a todos. Nos leemos.


End file.
